In a broadband wireless network, several base stations may be deployed to provide the desired service coverage to end users using mobile User Equipment (UE). The base stations provide the signal coverage or cell coverage over an area based on the transmitting power of the base station. Some limitations which impact the end user service quality may include “call continuity” and “call quality” which are impacted by “cell coverage” and “signal level”. Hence, inadequate “cell coverage” and improper “signal level” may impact end user service quality and cost of operations.
To meet the above need, base stations may be deployed such that there is some overlapped area so that proper handover takes place in order to maintain call continuity and hence service quality. Typically, the overlap zones are designed initially based on standard mechanisms. However, actual field of the network, actual overlap zones and extent of coverage may be impacted based on factors like landscape (obstruction, reflections etc.) and operating environment (noise, humidity, wind, etc.). This may lead to unwanted penetration of signal into neighbouring base station's coverage area and also may lead to above or below threshold-overlap-coverage among neighbouring base stations.